Una noche calurosa
by Ana8park
Summary: Kagami y Kuroko visitan un hermoso hotel de aguas termales, el calor y la repentina erección de uno de los personajes dará paso a una repentina escena hard. R 18 Historia editada, con el anterior nombre de "una noche calurosa con Kuroko :D" publicada en Amor Yaoi en la cuenta gdtop801, que es mía en el 2013. **Los personajes mencionados en este fic son de la propiedad artistica d


Esa era una tarde tranquila, luego de que los exámenes hubieran terminado y las vacaciones empezado, Kagami se las había ingeniado para que la entrenadora les dejase dos largas vacaciones a todo el equipo. Unos cuantos días que prometían relajarlos de todo el tema de la escuela y claro esta del propio Basket.

Pero existía algo aquel día tan tranquilo que a Kagami le provocaba un mal sentir, aquella situación era sencilla, Kuroko le había ofrecido a Kagami un viaje a las agua termales de un familiar suyo, que por supuesto termino aceptando.

Pero quizás era lo lejano que estaba el lugar, o aquella "soledad" que compartía con el chico de cabellos azules lo que inquietaba a Kagami de una forma un tanto complicada. Quizás era porque aquellas vacaciones, por primera vez estaría en unas aguas termales, sin embargo era otra idea que le cruzaba de vez en cuando a la mente lo que sospechaba ser la razón principal de tal alteración cardiaca. Razón justificable para el hecho de dormir en habitaciones separadas, si era el uno o lo otro Kagami deseaba simplemente ignorarlos.

Sin embargo, aquella tarde calurosa, Kagami se encontraba en la habitación que le correspondía a Kuroko dado que era la única de las dos con televisión, algo que en un principio le pareció injusto pero luego de pensarlo un rato no parecía ser un gran problema, su habitación era más grande que la se Kuroko, así que imaginaba que eso equilibraba un poco las cosas.

Kuroko no estaba, había sacado a pasear a número 2, algo que hizo ese momento uno lleno con tanta paz, quizás esa era la clave, evitar a Kuroko lo más posible. Disfrutar de las aguas termales, del caluroso sol veraniego y descansar de todo aquello que la semana pasada le estaba matando lentamente.

Kagami ni siquiera le prestaba a atención al canal de deportes, había abandonado la estancia con ese debate mental de como había llegado ahí, pero fue hasta que alguien toco la puerta que Kagami regreso de aquella somnolencia.

Quizás sea Kuroko... pensó Kagami levantándose rápidamente para abrir la puerta. Y sin mencionar nada, justo al realizar aquella acción se dio cuenta de que no se trataba de su compañero. Eran dos jóvenes tal vez de la misma edad que él y Kuroko, uno de ellos con muchas semejanzas a una mujer.

Kagami no comprendía la razón por la que aquellos dos tocaban la puerta, dado que no parecían empleados del lugar, pero aun así decidió ser amable y preguntar.

—¿Les puedo ayudar en algo?

—Sí, esta es nuestra habitación. — Respondió el tipo más alto.

—No, no es imposible... Esta es la habitación de un amigo mío. — Contestó con calma, quizás estaban perdidos en el lugar, no debía molestarse.

—No esta equivocado, en la recepción nos mencionaron que había una reservación pero que había expirado hacia una horas, por lo tanto es NUESTRA habitación.

El tipo parecía molesto y provoco que Kagami se enojara, así que no tardo para que ambos jóvenes comenzarán con una mini pelea verbal, sin embargo el chico de aspecto delicado se interpuso y pidió con suma suavidad que dejase que su amigo durmiera con él y dejase la otra habitación para él y su compañero. También le comentó que ya había pagado por la habitación y que según le aseguraba el lugar estaba repleto. Entonces, el joven pelirrojo no se negó, lamentablemente tuvo que aceptar aquella petición ya que después de todo él y Kuroko estaban ahí de arrimados, ellos no habían pagado nada.

Tomo todo lo que Kuroko había dejado en la habitación y luego se marcho con la cara más terriblemente molesta.

Afortunadamente se encontró con Kuroko en los pasillos, le explicó al momento lo que había sucedido, y el joven de cabellos azules, enojado, de igual manera que Kagami no tuvo más que aceptar aquello.

(...)

Eran alrededor de la 10:00pm, el sol ya se había ocultado,más no su intenso calor, que aún después de horas parecía más que aumentar, Kuroko leía un libro de portada singular y llamativa pero con un título una vez leído se inclinaba más a una aburrida historia.

Kagami no le intereso mirarlo por más de 10 segundos y mejor encontró entretenido el agitar con fuerza el abanico que su mano poseía para disipar el agobiante calor. A pesar de que ambos tenían yukatas, delgadas y de un hermoso color turquesa, aquellas parecían encerrar el calor aún más de lo que deberían.

Kagami noto que Kuroko lo traía bien puesto como si una mujer lo tuviese puesto y por otro lado se miro a si mismo, con el yukata desarreglado pero provocativo, las extremidades que eran para cubrir su pecho los traía gangosos para hacer circular más la suave brisa, dejando entre ver su abdomen marcado y sudoroso, más abajo una línea curva asemejaba el lugar donde supuestamente su miembro dormía sobre sus piernas abiertas.

Kagami alzó la vista luego de su rápido análisis anatómico y se limito a mirar a Kuroko un rato más. Miró el cabello del chico, con aquellos mechones rebeldes mirando hacia otras direcciones, miró sus ojos, concentrados en el libro, la delgada capa de sudor, que provocaba un ligero brillo bajo la suave luz amarillenta de la lampara y miro tanto que su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza. Kuroko se veía como un pequeño hámster, o un animalito parecido, pequeño, débil y vulnerable. Y Kagami sintió la necesidad de proteger a aquel pequeño, entonces sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y pudo entender con mayor claridad el por qué de aquellos nervios que sentía comprendió su teoría y llego a una conclusión, era amor... Se había enamorado de aquel chico ¿desde cuando, cómo paso? Eran preguntas que en ese momento no podía contestar, porque era abrumante la sola revelación.

¡Cuanto era el peligro que le asechaban en aquel terrible lugar! No, definitivamente tan solo de imaginarse cosas de Kuroko ya le atemorizaba de tal manera que se visualizo a si mismo en una gran cárcel... pero aquellas visiones no fueron lo suficientes para provocar una erección.

Kagami miro el bulto y pensó que su propio cuerpo le había traicionado.

—¿Deberiamos dormir? Ya se ha hecho de noche.— Dijo Kuroko quien cerraba con fuerza el libro y miraba con curiosidad a su amigo.

—¡Ah! Claro.— Respondió Kagami soltando el abanico y levantándose con rapidez para luego de ello, esconderse debajo de la fresca cobija.

—¿No te quitarás eso?— Preguntó Kuroko tras desvestirse y ponerse la pijama para luego acostarse en el futón.

—No...me siento cómodo con esto.— Mintió con descaro.

Pero entonces Kuroko no menciono más, y entonces la luz que iluminaba el cuarto se apago dejándolos en la oscuridad.

Kagami se relajo, tenia ya la oportunidad de a cubrirse su miembro, ya un poco duro con su mano, el mismo rose le provocó un ligero gemido, pero contuvo su voz. "¡Mierda, mierda... Mierda! debo controlarme" pensó cerrando los ojos con fuerza. "Kuroko está detrás mío y no puedo dejar que escuche algo como aquello, tranquilo...tranquilo"

El pelirrojo respiro con profundidad, y poco a poco la cosa se calmo. Estaba apunto de cantar victoria cuando de pronto...

—¡Ah!

Kagami se sobresalto, sabiendo que aquel gemido no había sido suyo, y algo asustado, se voltio para ver a Kuroko, quien hacia lo mismo con él, se miraron en silencio, ambos analizando si había sido su compañero el actor de aquello, sin embargo sus dudas se apagaron cuando un nuevo gemido los sorprendió, dándose cuenta que no provenía de ellos.

—¡Ah!... ¡para!... Ah... no... ¡nos van a escuchar!

Y entonces Kagami reconoció la voz, ¡No era posible! eran los chicos de la habitación de a lado...

—No te preocupes.— Gimió en respuesta la otra voz masculina. —Deja que te escuchen...

Kagami se puso rojo cual tomate, no era posible, ellos estaban teniendo sexo, era lo más lógico que se le vino a la mente, luego de ello una oleada de gemidos azotaron el pacifico silencio del lugar y menuda su suerte, la erección que había controlado estaba siendo de nuevo despierta, ahora con mayor frenesí, de aquellas en las que uno necesitaba masturbarse o tener sexo, pero no podía hacer ninguna de las dos cosas, el baño era muy lejano a la habitación y si tocaba a Kuroko seguro se asustaría.

Kagami no sabía que hacer.

 ** _Esta fue mi primer fanfic_** ** _subido a Amor yaoi, en el 2013 y era horrible._**

 ** _Decidí editarlo, le cambie el nombre y corregí varios errores, pero por esencia sigue siendo el mismo, así que espero que les guste._**

 ** _También decidí publicarlo_** ** _aquí, en wattpad y en ao3._**


End file.
